


The Asylum

by Mrs_lopez



Category: Profesional wrestling, wrold wrestling entertainment
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bad Jokes, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-08 03:06:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10376472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_lopez/pseuds/Mrs_lopez
Summary: Crazy is what I like..





	1. Chapter 1

I enter to a room full of people just walking,standing looking at nothing,talking to them selves,slowing dancing and one caught my attention he was far away from anyone alone in a ball on the corner I couldn’t see his face because he haved his face buried on his knees and his black hair falling from his knees so you could only see the back of his head.

“Don’t”

A tall guy with long beautiful black hair,brown eyes with glasses,and you could also see his amazing tattoo on his muscular right arm he is gergous and could get any woman and man on this planet also stands up from anyone in here looking the most normal one around.

“What”?

I ask looking at his eyes

“I know what you thinking and that’s a horrible idea because you’ll die if you do it”

He say it on a nice tone and giving me a look nevermind what I say about he no being crazy because he’s looking crazy right now and I obviously won’t listen to this beautiful man.

“Get away”

I say and stared walking when he grab my wrist and shake his head.

“Am warning you,stay away from him.”

I yanked my wrist out of his grit:

“Fuck off”!

I say giving him the look and turn around going towards him.

“Hey”

No answer

“Hey you”

No answer

“Hey am talking to you”

I say poking his shoulder and he slowly look up at me with all his hair on his face with his eyes close and he slowly open them and I have never seen such beautiful brown eyes well except for just 10 seconds ago but this one are different.he stared to breath heavily and stand up.

“Stay away from me”!

He snap and look at me breathing hard and heavily

“Hey take it easy,I just-”

I got cut off by him getting in top of me and trowing punches at my face making everyone go nuts yelling and running. I try to get him off me but couldn’t when a whistle was heard making everyone hide and death silence and a man got him off me.

“Hey calm down Rollins,he’s not going to hurt you”

The man say while injecting Rollins? I cover my mouth and look at mrs.faghiston with her arms cross and looking at me.

“Causing trouble already and you haven’t been here for 24 hours.tck.tck” “

"He stared I was just trying to talk to him”

I say looking as the man who I assume is the doctor putting a pass out Rollins on a wheelchair.

“Well maybe you should listen to your surroundings and not bother to be "nice” to him”

She say with venom and look at everyone putting the old track on again.

“Now everyone go back to what you where doing”

She say and give me one last look “And take him to the showers section.i think he needs to learn how to listen next time”

She say with a smirk and some nurses guys grab me dragging me out.


	2. Chapter one

Last night I could bearly sleep because I was so freaking cold after the extreme freezing I wouldn't even call shower but humiliation I had yesterday after the attack.

  
Right now am in line for breakfast by the way I haven't seen the man who warned me nether Rollins it's s like they disappear or something.

  
I grab breakfast I guess that would you call this jail type food I even think jail food is better.  
I sat down on a table when a guy sat down infront of me he haved short brown hair,blue eyes,great thighs and looked really full of himself.

  
He look at me and give me a smile.

  
"You got punish"?

  
He ask in a southern accent

  
"Yeah even if I didn't do anything wrong but yeah"

  
I say shrugging and he cough a laugh.

  
"You not the first one and won't be the last one to be attack"

  
I looked at him eating the white rice and I give him a look.

  
"What?"

  
"You gonna eat that"?

  
He shurg

  
"Not wanna die in this shit hole"

  
"You look normal.how come you here"?

  
He shurgged and was about to answer when a man stand next to him.

  
"Don't let this crazy man fool you"

  
He say looking at me then at the guy infront of me who stop eating and flip his plate making some beans land on me.

  
"Who are you calling crazy?!you prick"!

  
He say going to his face and push him.

  
"Hey! You two cut it out"!

  
One of the nurses say coming in between them and looking at the man who call him out.

  
"You don't want to be punish do you"?

  
The nurse say on this cold tone and the man shook his head quickly and run away from the room.

  
"You control yourself.dont make me come back"

  
The nurse say annoyed leaving and the southern man sat back down fixing his hair and looking at me.

  
"Sorry about that.what was the question again"?

  
He say and I shake my head

  
"Never mind"

  
"You know he wasn't always like that"

  
"Who? That guy who just call you-"  
"No,not him idiot.i mean Seth you know the guy who kick your but"

  
He say while breathing a laugh

  
"You know him"?

  
He smile faded and it was a moment of silence

  
"He's my best friend"

  
He say sharply and I look at him.

  
"Yes,his my best friend  we actually got here at the same time but when I got send away for some weeks because of my behavior by the way worst days of my life.i got back and he was different"

  
He say and continue eating

  
"Have you ever wonder what happened"?

  
He cough

  
"He got crazier when I ask.so I just drop it.aj styles by the way"

  
"Dean Ambrose"

\-----  
\---

Am in my cell not really wanting to be around the rest of them I close whatever book am reading and lay down closing my eyes ready to take a nap.

when I heard my cell open I ignored.

  
I feel someone watching me and pretend to be a sleep to see what the person would do.

  
After a moment the person didn't do anything just watch me it stared to get uncomfortable and was about to open my eyes,when I feel the person breath in me I feel the soft hand rub my cheek softly going Lower to my chest and Lower until he stop on the waistband of my pants.

 

Am probably dreaming  because there's no way A)Rollins is here at my cell and B)that this is happening.

  
Rollins  say it on a low soft tone making me open my eyes and meeting his brown eyes.this time I could have a good look on his face his hair was in a low bun and he was smiling at me.

smiling? And at me?!

yeah definitely dreaming 

  
"How-"

  
He cut me off by placing his index finger on my lips

  
"Shh,Sorry about yesterday.i was on this horrible mood"

  
He say and kiss me on the lips softly and slowly making my heart beat fast I place a hand on his waist pulling him down on me making him chuckle in the kiss.  
We pull away and he look at my eyes.

  
"Sweet dreams"

  
He say and close my eyes.

 

\-----

  
I open my eyes and it was nighttime I rub my eyes and look around to see if he was here but he was gone.

theres no way that was a dream.

it felt so real

i exhale and seat up seeing my cell mate who's name is Kevin a sleep snoring I roll my eyes and look at the clock next to the small window 10pm.

  
I fall a sleep for 5 hours.

  
I don't think I can fall back a sleep.

  
I stand up and look out at the cell seeing nothing but the light on the far bottom of the hallway.I look at the cell infront and my eyes caught the man who warned me but he doesn't have brown eyes instead has some beautiful blue/grey eyes and looking at me.

  
"What"?

  
I say and he put a finger on his lips mention me to be quiet and pointed to the room with the light on.i give him a look and even if it's dark I can see that he roll his eyes.

  
"They would take you if they see you awake "

  
He whisper

"why should I listen to you"?

"I been here long enough.name is Roman"

  
"Dean.anyways,Where where you earlier"?

  
I whisper back and he stay quiet

  
"Answer me man"

  
I whisper/yell at him and he sigh

  
"Restroom dutty"

He whisper and I nodded

  
"Sorry for-"

  
I hear someone got in and he quickly went to bed and I did the same pretending to be a sleep.

  
"You been good"?

  
A man whisper

  
"Yes"

  
I could recognize that voice everywhere I go it's rollins.

"Good boy.now you going to sleep,it's been a long day for you"

"Yes"

  
I heard a cell open and then I didn't heard anything I open my eyes a little and heard the cell close so I closed my eyes again.

wondering where has he been?

\----

I couldn't sleep all night and decided to not go to breakfast today and the only place that was open and didn't have anyone was this chapel so here I am.   
i sat down when I notice someone looking at me,I look behind me and it was Seth he was looking at me like a hawk looking at his prey.

  
"You-"

  
He covered my mouth looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes that I bearly notice were so manipulative.

  
"Shh"

  
I look at his eyes and he let go of me.

  
"Much better.you think too much"

  
I give him a look of annoyance and he crook his head

I was about to talk but he run out of the chapel not letting me say another word.

"God help me.i don't want to fall for this man"

i say getting on my knees and start begging.

\--


End file.
